


The Journey

by Deenew27



Category: Josie and the Pussycats (2001), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Chroni (mentioned) past relationship, F/M, Josie and Chuck (mentioned) past relationship, Punk goes Soul, Soul goes punk, Varchie (mentioned) past relationship, Veggie (mentioned) past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenew27/pseuds/Deenew27
Summary: Josie and the Pussycats have been performing for 3 years now, they have minimal problems with the heiress of the Lodge's, but other than that life is good. But, what happens when Power Records is sold? How do the girls deal with it? And who is that tall dark and handsome man over there? I don't own these characters just the story. I also don't own the amazing soundtrack from the Josie and the Pussycats 2001 film. Those rights go to the amazing Kay Hanley. (Letters to Cleo)





	1. Chapter 1

_(Josie's POV)_

She's late! She's so late! She knew hitting snooze on her alarm was a bad idea. She also knew that staying up till 2 a.m. finishing those songs was a bad idea too. Josie shakes her head as she rounds the next corner and slams right into someone. She waits to be humiliated and fall, but she doesn't. She looks to see this tall man in a nice suit holding her by the waist.

"I'm so sorry." Josie says. The man releases her.

"It's fine." The man says with a smirk.

"Well, thank you." Josie says and moves around him around him and walks away.

She shakes her head as she finally gets to her destination. Power Records. Once inside she quickly takes the elevator. Up to the 12th floor.

"Late night again trying to finish the music?" Valerie asks from her seat on the blue leather couch.

"Girl, you know she was." Melody says.

"I'm sorry girls, but I was trying to make the deadline you know how the Lodges are." Josie says as she places her bags on the other side of the couch.

"Show us what you got." Valerie says. Josie nods going into her bag, taking out a cheetah print folder with all the songs they needed for their next gig.

"Damn, Jo. This is great there's no way the Lodges won't like this." Val says as she hands the lyrics over to Melody.

"I think you mean love. The Lodges will love this." Melody says. Josie smiles.

"The Lodges will love what?" Said a rather playful voice. Josie rolls her eyes and turns around.

Veronica Lodge the daughter of Hiram and Hermione Lodge. Aka spoiled brat who's daddy's little girl and Josie's frenemy. Long story short they were friends and now they aren't.

"The music obviously. Jo did an amazing job like always." Val says knowing the history between the two.

"Hmm, we'll see." Veronica says not really looking in their direction as she uses her nail filer.

"Now, Veronica. What have I told you about telling _my_ clients what to do?" Hiram says as he steps in the room dressed in a grey suit.

Veronica straightens up. "Not too, but Daddy I saw the list it's just covers of other people's music. There's nothing original about them."

"Veronica, they are in their own way. Just leave the business to your father and I." Hermione comes in as elegant as ever in a grey pantsuit. "Now, hija you must go."

"Mom, Daddy always lets me stay for the meetings." Veronica says.

"Not, this time dear." Hiram says. As he and his wife take a seat on the other couch.

With a huff Veronica storms out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about Veronica. Now on to business." Hiram says.

"Must be pretty serious Mr. H if you came all the way here." Melody says.

"It is, I just wanted to be the one to tell you in person." Hiram takes a breath. "We sold Power Records."

Josie's eyes widen. "What? What about us? And our gigs?"

"You will still have them, but the Lodges are no longer your managers." Hermione says. All three Pussycats look at the pair wide eyed. "It's not that we don't enjoy and adore you girls, but we own nearly everything in town, and we know you don't want Veronica in charge of your gigs."

"Oh, lord no." Josie says shaking her head.

"Which is why we sold Power Records to the Mantle's." Hiram says. "They have more of a social and modern take on entertainment."

"Wait, Marty and Melinda Mantle!? I love them!" Melody says.

"Mel!" Josie and Val say.

"I mean no disrespect Mr. and Mrs. H." Melody says.

Hiram laughs, "It's alright. The Mantle's are close friends of ours. That's why we sold to them, we know they will look after you."

"Okay, so when do we meet with them?" Josie askes already in mode.

"Your next gig which we arranged at Pop's tonight." Hermione says.

The girls nod. "Okay well, we better get in the studio. We will see you both tonight?" Josie asks.

"Of course." Hiram says with a nod as he and his wife get up. The girls do the same grabbing their bags.

"Great. We won't let you down." Val says with a wink.

Hermione smiles, "You never do." She and Hiram leave the room.

"The Mantle's! I can't believe it! They are nearly as wealthy as the Lodges!" Mel says.

"Mel, really is that all you think about?" Val asks as they walk to the studio.

"What?" Mel says. Josie and Val laugh as they set their stuff down in the red and brown studio. They sit on their stools and warm up.

They practice for four hours with minimal breaks. They sound good, but Josie knows they can better.

"Let's start from the top, last time girls we do need to get ready." Josie says as Melody raises her drumsticks. After they finish, they go their sperate ways. Melody goes to get a few little helpers to be part of their performance. Valerie goes with her just to make sure they don't lose track of time. While Josie stops by Pops to make sure that everything is perfect for tonight.

Once Josie arrives at Pop's he greets her with a warm smile then gets back to work. Josie doesn't have much to change about the inside, Pop's is always perfect. The outside is where the performance will be.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Josie turns around to see her cousin Toni Topaz.

"Hey, I just want to make sure that everything is perfect for tonight." Josie says.

"And when is it not? Or is something else going on?" Toni asks. Josie tells her everything that happened this morning. "Well shit, I didn't think the Lodge's would sell Power Records. But the Mantle's are just as well off as they are."

"I know, but that's not what I'm worried about." Josie says.

"Jo don't stress I will make sure everything is how you like it out here. And stop worrying about first impressions. Just be Josie." Toni says.

"Thanks." Josie says with a smile.

"Yes, I know I'm amazing. And if you don't get home and shower, first impressions are gonna be least of your worries." Toni says.

Josie's eyes widen as she runs to the Lyft she just called and gets home to clean up. After that's done, she dresses in all black with a leopard print tube top with black boots and her black and white cat ears to complete her look. After applying a light amount of natural make-up, she gets in her red 1995 Porsche Carrera. When she pulls into Pop's she sees the outside decorated with yellow and white lights. Half the parking lot is filled with benches and chairs. She smiles at her cousin's work and heads inside. Valerie and Melody are already inside and are wearing almost identical outfits hers, just with different color tops. Val's is blue and Mel's is orange.

"Hey, look who's on time." Val says when she spots her. Josie rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Val, stop." Toni says.

"I never late for our gigs and it's not even time yet." Josie nods her head in the direction of the clock on the wall to right. It's only 7:45 they have multiple covers of songs they are going to sing. After a milkshake people start to gather outside the Lodge's and the Mantle's included.

"It's time. Toni would you do the honors?" Josie asks.

Her cousin nods. "Of course." Toni gets up from the booth and walks out the door. Josie and Pussycats go upstairs and to the roof. They wait for Toni's cue.

"Good evening everyone we have a special treat tonight to celebrate Pop's 20th Anniversary! Put your hands together for Josie and the Pussycats!" The crowd cheers and they walk on the roof and they start with their opening number. Throughout most of the performance Josie notices the man she bumped into this morning sitting next to Melinda Mantle in the front row. She couldn't help but think he looked familiar. After that song finished, they bowed and headed downstairs. Toni gave them two thumbs us as she gathered the kids. This would be the first time they every performed not being on the roof.

The kids went out first and once they were in position the girls took their places behind them. Josie nodded to Pop's and he smiled ready to start this last number off.

Pop's

_Hit me!_

_Drums not played by Melody started playing. The kids start moving, and so do the girls._

_Josie & the Pussycats_

_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_   
_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

_(The man smirks at her.)_

_The girls stop dancing._

_Josie_

_Oooh!_   
_I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to_   
_Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do_   
_After I done everything that you asked me_   
_Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you_   
_Moved so fast baby now I can't find you_   
_Oooh!_   
_I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you_   
_All that talk but it seems like it can't come through_   
_All them lies like you could satisfy me_   
_Now I see where believing you got me_   
_Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me_

_(The man winks at Josie. She just smiles and gets in step with everyone.)_

J _osie & the Pussycats _

_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_   
_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

_Valerie_

_Oooh!_   
_Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove_   
_Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove_   
_Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim_   
_Need a lifeguard and I need protection_   
_To put it on me deep in the right direction_   
_Oooh!_

_You understand the facts that I'm tryin' to give to you_   
_You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue_   
_Didn't mama teach you to give affection?_   
_I know the difference of a man and an adolescent_   
_It ain't you, boo, so get to steppin'!_

_Josie & the Pussycats_

_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_   
_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_   
_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_   
_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)!_

_Melody & her Girls_

_If you can't make me say 'oooh'_   
_Like the beat of this drum_   
_Why you ask for some and you really want none_   
_If you can't make me say 'oooh'_   
_Like the beat of this groove_   
_(You don't have no business in this here's your papers_   
_Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed...)_

_(Josie and her girls pull back letting the kids freestyle.)_

_Josie & the Pussycats_   
_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_   
_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_   
_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)_   
_Can you keep up?_   
_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_   
_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_   
_Hit me Hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)_

_(They finish with a hand on their hip.)_

Everyone cheers. Josie, Valerie, and Melody say, "Happy Anniversary Pop!" More cheers as Toni pushes a cart with a huge cake on it with mini fireworks popping out of it. Pop blows out the candles and they all head inside for some cake.

Josie and the girls head over to the Lodge's and The Mantle's. Josie notices the man again, but he's sitting in the booth next to the Mantle's.

"Girls, excellent performance as always!" Hermione says as she gives them a group hug.

"Indeed, you are extraordinary." Marty Mantle says raising his glass to them.

"Thank you, Mr. Mantle." The girls say in unison.

Marty chuckles, "Please call me Marty." The girls nod.

"And please call me Melinda." Mrs. Mantle chimes in.

"So, how is this going to work out?" Josie asks.

"Well, for starters we don't want to change too much. We do want to see how your rehearsals go." Marty says.

Josie nods. "Okay anything else? I'm sorry if I sound pushy."

Melinda laughs, "It's fine, dear. For now, no. We can discuss your music and gigs in the morning." Marty nods.

"Oh, before we forget there's someone, we want to introduce to you." Marty says nodding to the man in the booth. The tall man scoots out of the booth and stands before them. "Ladies meet my son Reginald Mantle."

"Please, just call me Reggie." Reginald says as he winks at them. Now Josie knows why he looked so familiar.


	2. Making Adjustments

**_Hello again sorry for the delay on this site. But here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!_ **

**_Shout out to Mimi! Thank you so much!_ **

**_That's it from me enjoy!_ **

* * *

 

Reginald freaking Mantle! How did she not recognize the egoistical meat-head from high school? Now that she thinks about it, he was only there for their freshmen year, then forced to transfer to a private school for selling drugs. The sad thing about living in a small town everyone knew your secrets. That's why right after high school Josie, Valerie, and Melody left Riverdale and came to California to start fresh and make a name for themselves.

Josie looks Reggie over while he's no looking. He grew, 6 ft exactly. He looks bigger than he did in high school. His eyes are a darker brown than she remembers. His face doesn't look that bad either. He smiles then holds his hand out. Which Melody eagerly shook.

"Hi, I'm Melody." She says

"And I'm Valerie." Val says and shakes her head at Mel who winks at Reggie.

"I'm Josie." Josie says as she holds her hand out, he shakes it with his own and Josie feels a tingle at his touch. She quickly drops her hand. Reggie smirks.

"Reggie will also be in charge of your gigs when Marty and I are away." Melinda says.

"Since that's done with let's eat some of this cake." Marty says then turns to the big table in the back with a huge cake in the center.

Melinda laughs. "Excuse my husband he has a bit of a sweet tooth." She then goes off the to join Marty. Leaving the girls with Reggie.

"Hold up. Weren't you in that remake of Pride and Prejudice?" Melody asks.

"Guilty as charged." Reggie says with a smirk.

"I thought so, I would never forget a face like yours." Mel says dreamily.

"Yeah, and you always make sure Jo and I don't either Mel." Val says as she gently grabs her arm pulling her towards the cake.

"And then there were two." Reggie says.

"Yes, but soon there will be just one." Josie says as she turns on her heel and heads towards the cake. Once she gets a slice, she goes to sit in the booth that Toni's at.

"Hey, cuz." Toni says without looking up. "Hey, what are you doing over here by yourself?" Josie asks. "Well I'm not. You're here." Toni says. "You know what I mean." Josie says. "I just wanted sometime to myself. I could ask you the same." Toni says as she eats some more of her cake. "I don't know." Josie says. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your new bosses' son would it?" Toni asks. "Why would it?" Josie asks. "Well, for one thing he's totally into you." Toni says. "What?" Josie says putting down her fork.

"You seriously didn't notice? He's been staring at you since your performance started and he's doing it now, too." Toni says as she takes another bite of cake. "No way. He is not." Josie says as she looks over at the other side of the diner. "Well, he's not now. He only does it when you're not looking." Toni says rolling her eyes. Josie eats some of her cake. "It doesn't matter I can't get involved with him." Josie says. "Says who?" Toni asks. "Says no one. I just don't want to date another player." Josie says. "Jo, not every guy is Chuck Clayton." Toni says putting down her fork and looking at her cousin. "I know that, but he could be." Toni frowns. "You don't know that, either." Toni says.

"Regardless, I'm not taking any chances." Josie says then gets up to toss her plate. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Reggie watching her, she shakes her hand. Toni follows a few minutes later. Once they are outside Josie spots Pop talking to the Lodges. Hiram and Hermione smile at her then leave with Veronica in tow.

"Thanks for this amazing surprise." Pop says giving her a hug.

"It was out pleasure, Pop." Josie says with a smile. Then Toni comes over to them.

"Pop, I'll remove all of the decorations before you open tomorrow." Toni says.

"Thank you. You girls have a goodnight drive safe." Pop says then heads back into the diner.

"You need a lift back to your place?" Toni asks. "Please." Josie says. "Come on. Let's go. You and I have to get up early tomorrow." They head in direction of Toni's car and pile in. It's a 20-minute drive from Pop's to Josie's so they ride in comfortable silence.

When they get there Josie thanks her cousin for the ride getting out and buzzing into her building. Taking the elevator up to the 7th floor she unlocks her door and sets her purse on the counter next to the door. She sighs taking off her heels and walking up the steps to her room. She changes into a tan and some shorts and falls onto her bed. She instantly falls asleep.

The next morning Josie does not hit snooze on her alarm, she gets up and heads straight to her bathroom. After a ten-minute shower she gets dressed in a cream-beige leather mini skirt with a long-sleeved burgundy shirt and black-knee high boots she adds pair of sliver hoops. She brushes her hair into a side ponytail and heads downstairs she goes to her fridge grabbing her water and a container of fruit before she leaves.

The walk to work is quite once she gets to Power Records, she orders a coffee from the Starbucks on the first floor before heading to hers. Once sees once the 12th floor she's not surprised that she's the first one there. It's 7:50 and they start at 8:30. She places her bag on the couch and sips her coffee. She pulls out her folder with their music for the rest of this month. She's so focused on scanning the lyrics that she doesn't notice the door opening.

"Your here early." The voice says.

Josie freaks out and sends the lyrics flying all around her. She turns to see Reggie Mantle leaning against the wall, coffee in hand.

"You scared me!" Josie says as she gets up from the couch and starts to gather the music.

She hears him chuckle as he moves to help her pick up the papers.

"I'm sorry I thought you heard me come in." Reggie says.

"Clearly I didn't." Josie says. "No, I guess not." Reggie says with a smirk. Josie rolls her eyes and stands taking the papers away from him with a small thanks. She sits back on the couch putting the music back in her folder. "What are you doing here?" Josie asks. "Same as you working." Reggie says as he takes a seat on the couch a black pillow puts some space between them. "Right." Josie says as she places the folder on the table.

"So, why are you here so early?" Reggie asks. "I wanted to make sure that everything was ready for when your parents show up." Josie says "So, you could impress them?" Reggie says taking a sip of his coffee. "No, to show that we are professional." Josie says. "Whatever you say Miss McCoy" Reggie says winking at her.

Josie rolls her eyes and takes out her phone. She texts Val and Mel letting them know that she's here and so is Reggie. Josie didn't notice that he had moved closer to her until she looked up from her phone.

"Can I help you?" She asks. "Maybe not now, but soon." He looks her up and down. "Yeah, that's never going to happen." Josie says. "You can't resist Mantle the Magnificent." He strikes a hero pose. "Did you seriously just refer to yourself in the third person?" Josie asks with a disgusted expression on her face. "Yes, I did." He says with a smirk and then flexes. "And you thought that would work?" Josie asks crossing her arms. "It always works." Reggie says. "Not this time." Josie says and before he can respond Mel and Val come in.

"Oh, man are we late?" Melody asks.

"No, you girls are on time." Reggie says.

"So, be beat your parents here?" Valerie asks.

"I mean it's not a race, but yeah you could say so." Reggie says. Both girls nod and take a seat.

Valerie in the chair and Melody takes a seat next to Reggie.

A few minutes later Marty and Melinda walk in.

"Oh, good morning everyone!" Melinda says the four all greet them with hellos. They then take a seat on the couch across from Josie.

"Alright since we're all here. The Lodges informed us that you have several gigs lined up for this month. As well as a food drive for Christmas." Marty says as he pulls out a file from his briefcase. The girls nod.

"Yes, we always do a food drive, we just want to give back." Josie says.

"Helping the community is a great way for us to show everyone that we care." Valerie says.

"And you have our help as well, right Reginald?" Melinda says.

"Of course." Reggie says.

"So, covers for artist is all you do?" Marty asks.

"No, we actually have some of our own original material." Melody says.

"Really? Well then, we must hear it!" Marty says.

"And you will in the New Year." Josie says. The Mantle's look at her surprised. "Just hear me out. If we start producing our music now, then it wouldn't be as fresh as it should be. It will make it seem like we were wasting our own time making covers for other artists. It has to be in the New Year." Josie says she can feel Reggie looking at her with a smile on his face.

"But Josie we can make it work." Melody says.

"No, Melody. Josie's right now would not be the time." Valerie says.

"Of course, will let you hear one, now but we don't want to release it till 2019." Josie says.

"Oh, wonderful!" Melina says with a big smile on her face.

Josie and the girls got up and headed over to the studio. The Mantle's follow but go to the sound booth. Josie picks up her guitar so does Val and Mel's in the drums.

_I'm a punk rock prom queen_

_Brown paper magazine_

_Hotter than you've ever seen_

_Everywhere and between_

_I'm a ten-ticket thrill ride_

_Don't you wanna come inside?_

_Five-star triple threat_

_Hardest of the hard to get_

_No one's little red corvette_

_Ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_[CHORUS]_

_It took 6 whole hours_

_And 5 long days_

_For all your lies to come undone_

_And those three small words_

_Were way too late_

_'Cause you can't see that I'm the one_

_(Friends first)_

_I'm your late-night head rush_

_Ace high royal flush_

_Red velvet orange crush_

_You just don't impress me much_

_A glossy, double cover spread_

_Opened up inside your head_

_A black cherry paradise_

_Half the sugar, twice the spice_

_I don't wanna treat you nice_

_Come on baby roll the dice!_

_It took 6 whole hours_

_And 5 long days_

_For all your lies to come undone_

_And those three small words_

_Were way too late_

_Can't you see that I'm the one?_

_(Josie, Josie, Josie, Josie, Josie_

_Is that Josie?)_

_It took 6 whole hours_

_And 5 long days_

_4 all your lies to come undone_

_And those 3 small words_

_Were way too late_

_'Cause you can't see that I'm the one?_

Josie and the girls finished off the last chords they smiled at each other. Then they looked at the sound booth and saw that the Mantle's weren't in there.

"Oh, do you think that they didn't like it?" Melody asks. Before Josie or Val could respond the door opened and the Mantle's walked in clapping.

"Girls that was splendid!" Melinda says then gives then all hugs.

"It truly was, why haven't you done your own original songs before?" Marty asks. The girls put their guitars down.

"We can discuss that topic another time." Valerie says.

"Why it's a simple question?" Reggie asks.

Valerie looks at Josie and then back at the Mantle's.

"It's fine girls, you just met us and we just met you, it seems like a sour subject. So, we won't ask again until you're ready to tell us." Melinda says.

"But-" Reggie is cut off.

"Enough Reginald." Marty says in stern voice. Reggie scoffs and walks out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mel asks.

"Yes, he just needs a minute." Melinda says.

"Girls why don't we call it a day? We can discuss the ideas for the food drive tomorrow." Marty says.

"Yeah that will be great thanks." Josie says. The Mantle's leave the room. Josie and Val hang their guitars on the rack. And Mel puts her drumsticks back in their case. The trio leaves the studio and flip the switch. Josie puts the music back in her folder and then in her bag.

"Thanks for that in their Val." Josie says.

"Don't mention it, I know it's a touchy subject for you, we both do." Val says.

"It's cool that at least two of them aren't pushing you." Mel says as they grab their bags and head towards the elevator.

"Yes, but I don't think he'll stay mad he likes Jo." Valerie says with a wink. Once the elevator doors close Josie shakes her head.

"Oh, no. Not you too, Val." Josie says.

"Why deny it? He didn't really pay that much attention to me." Mel says.

"Mel, that's because you throw yourself at almost every guy that you meet." Val says.

"I do not!" Mel says.

"You don't it just 85% of the time." Josie says. Val laughs and Mel rolls her eyes. The doors open and they step out.

"You need a ride Jo?" Val asks.

"Do you think you can drop me off at Pop's?" Josie asks.

"Sure. Bye Mel." Val says as the two head towards Valerie's car. Melody goes in the opposite direction.

Val drops her off at Pops then leaves. Josie walks into the diner and takes a seat in a booth a few minutes later Pops comes over.

"Hey Pop." Josie says with a smile.

"Hi, Josie, your usual?" Pop asks. Josie nods he leaves to go get her order ready. After a few minutes the door jingles. Josie doesn't normally look up when it does, but this time she did. And in comes Reggie she quickly lowers her head.

"Mind if I sit?" Reggie asks.

* * *

**_So, let me know what you think of this chapter. I love hearing from you and what are your thoughts on the show and the Rosie treatment or whoever your ship is? Until next time!_ **

 


	3. New Year Fling?

**_Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. I would of had it up the night the new episode came out, but I was fuming and I was very upset that Josie had the be the one to take care of Archibald! Like excuse me she's a queen. And with all the Veggie scenes I was and still am very upset. It's like all the Rosie scenes are nothing to the writers!_ **

**_Anyway enough ranting from me on with the story!_ **

**Also, I don't own the cover of Mariah Carry's All I want For Christmas is You by the Cheetah Girls.**

* * *

 

"I do mind, now can you please find another booth?" Josie asks and doesn't look up from her phone. She feels him slide in next to her. "Excuse me-" Josie is cut off by Reggie kissing her. Her eyes widen as she tries to pull away, but he has a gentle but firm grip on the back of her neck. After a few more moments he releases her with a relieved look on his stupid face. She slaps him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Reggie asks as he massages his cheek. "You kissed me. That's plenty of reason for me." She says. "Yeah, well I had a good reason." He says with a sneer. "Doubt it but try." Josie says then Pops comes over with her order. "Thanks Pop." He smiles.

"I'll do better than that, but first. Hey Pops, can I get a burger with no mustard and a caramel milkshake?" He asks and Pops gets his order jotted down then leaves to make it.

"Okay, explain." Josie says as she takes a sip of her Reese's shake. "Veronica Lodge." Reggie says and then steals one of her fries. "That's just a name." Josie says then swats his hand when he tries to take another. "True, but she's my ex." Reggie says. "You say that like it's a big surprise." Josie says. "It's not, but she's obsessed with me." Reggie says. "So, get a restraining order and call it a day." Josie says and eats some of her fries. "If only it was that easy." Reggie says. "It really is." Josie says.

"No, you don't understand. The Lodges own most of the city." Reggie says as Pops comes over with his food. "Thank you." Pop smiles then goes back to work.

"So what?" Josie says. "So, they own the cops." Reggie says. "Well, then I can't help you." Josie says. "Actually, I think you can." Reggie says then takes a bite out of his burger. "Not gonna happen." Josie says. "Why not?" He asks. "Because I'm not going to be your side piece." Josie says. "I was thinking more as my girlfriend." Reggie says then rests his arm on her shoulder. "No, I'm not doing this." Josie says as she moves his arm off her shoulder.

"Can you please move I have to use the restroom." Josie says. Reggie slides out and Josie gets up heading in the direction of the bathrooms. _Who does he think he is? I'm not some girl that will just say yes to anything._ Josie shakes her head then washes her hands then looks at herself in the mirror. With a sigh she leaves. Going back to the booth she finds that Reggie has devoured most of his burger and shake. She sits across from him this time and finishes her food. Josie then leaves without a word Reggie hot on her trail.

"Josie wait!" He yells. Josie moves quicker and soon she's at her car that she had left here last night. She gets in and starts the engine, only it doesn't start. She tries again and nothing. With a frustrated sigh she gets out and pops the hood not even caring that Reggie is there. She checked her spark plug there was one reason and then she checked her fuel filter bingo! Reason number two.

"Car trouble?" Reggie asks. "Yes, but I've got it handled." Josie says as she walks back to her car to grab her phone and dials Toni. "Mind if I have a look?" He asks. "Knock yourself out." She says.

 **Josie** _**Toni** _

_**Jo, what's wrong?** _

**I need a tow; can you ask FP if you can borrow his tow truck?**

_**Yeah sure, where are you?** _

**At Pop's.**

_**Okay see you in a few.** _

Josie looks over to see Reggie still in the hood of her car.

"You're going to need to get that replaced." He says. "Yes, I know that. It's already going to be taken care of." Josie says. "How'd you pull that off?" He asks. "My cousin is a mechanic, so it helps." Josie says. "I'll be right back." She says then runs back to the diner. She comes out ten minutes later with a bag and a milkshake just as Toni arrives with the tow truck. She sees Reggie greet her and makes her way over.

"Are you going to need a lift back to your place?" Toni asks when she comes over.

"I'm actually giving her a ride." Reggie says. Toni looks at him then back a Josie.

"Really?" Toni asks looking more at Josie than Reggie. "Yes, he is. It's fine I promise." Josie says than hands her the food and drink. "How'd you know I didn't eat today?" Toni asks as she take both. "I didn't. But you need to. Are you going again today?" Josie asks. "Yes, the doctors said that Cheryl moved her hand today. I have to." Toni says. "Alright give her a hug for me." Josie says and hugs her cousin. Toni returns it. Then puts her food and drink in the seat then she tows Josie's car. She then leaves with a wave.

"She seems nice." Reggie says. "She is, most of the time." Josie says. "My car is this way." They walk over to the other side of the parking lot and they stop in front of a 1967 ss Camaro black. He unlocks the door and opens it. She slides in with a thank you and he jogs over to the driver's side. Once he's in he starts his car and it roars to life. They pull out of Pop's and take off down the road. Josie gives him directions to her place and after about 20 minutes they are there.

"Thanks for the ride." She says. "Wait, can we talk?" Reggie asks as looks over at her. "We have nothing else to talk about." Josie says. "Yes, we do the theme for the food drive. And where you and the Pussycats fit in the selection for your next gigs." Reggie says. "And you didn't care to bring this up at the diner?" Josie asks. "Because I kissed you and I got distracted alright?" Reggie says. "Fine, come up. But I would park your car in the gated area." Josie says with a sigh. Reggie nods and drives his car to the gated lot after Josie gives him the code to get in.

They both get out of his car and head towards the entrance. Once on the elevator they make their way up to her floor. When the elevator dings, they step off and toward her room. They are stopped by a few fans.

"Guys look it's Josie and Reggie!"

"Can we get a picture with you?"

Both young celebs smile and take a few pics with some fans.

"I did not see Rosie coming."

"Rosie? Don't you mean McMantle?"

"Whatever let's go. Bye thank you!" They both wave as their fans get on the elevator.

Josie unlocks her door and Reggie laughs. They step inside and Josie locks the door behind them.

"Rosie and McMantle, eh?" Reggie says with a smirk. Josie rolls her eyes. "Their fans they all have their ship names for everyone." She says and then goes to her fridge and grabs a water she tosses one to Reggie and he catches it with ease. "Well I have to like both. Their way better than Veggie." Reggie says. "Hmm. Let's get started." Josie says trying not to let what he just said get to her.

They come up with the idea of multiple different color bag that the families can full up with food, and as a bonus Josie and her girls are going to add some clothing items to the bags. Reggie offered a raffle where the kids get to choose from a variety of toys that he will be purchasing for them. Next are their gigs. The girls do one number during the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. They do a few songs at some Celebrity weddings and then, finally they do a number a Disneyland for Christmas and New Year's Eve. Josie looks at her watch and sees that it's almost 8.

"I think we have everything mostly covered." Josie says and gets up. Reggie does the same. "Yes, I guess we did." He says and takes a step closer to her. "This is still not happing Mantle." She gestures between them. "Why not?" He asks his voice low. "Because you're only doing this so that Veronica will leave you alone." Josie says. "No, that was this morning, not now. Josie, I like you. I really want to take you out of you'll let me." Reggie says taking her dainty hand in his. "Goodnight Reggie." She says pulling her hand out of his and turns away from him. She hears him sigh then leave she quickly locks the door once he closes it.

 **November 22** **nd** **, 2018 Macy's Thanksgiving Parade**

Josie and the Pussycats performance was excellent they have just finished their final number as the Parade ended. Marty and Melinda couldn't be there, but Reggie was, and Josie has been indifferent to him ever since he asked her out. She honestly didn't want to deal with him and being his reason to keep Veronica away. She wanted more. After the meal the four of them had prepared in the hotel they were staying at Val and Mel called it a night knowing they would be flying back to Cali early in the morning. Reggie was clearing the rest of the table while Josie's cleaning the dishes.

"I didn't know you could cook." Josie says. "My mother bakes she taught me a thing or two." Reggie says as he finishes with the trash. "That's nice." Josie says as she washes the last dish. "I think it more so the woman that I married didn't have to cook all the time." Reggie says. Josie rinses the rest of the dishes and wipes her hands on a dry dish cloth. "Well, it's something. Goodnight Reggie." Josie says then walks pasted him. "Goodnight Josie."

 **December 24** **th** **, 2018 Christmas Eve**

"I have some bad news girls. Mr. And Ms. Claus won't be coming tonight." Melinda says.

"You're kidding." Josie says.

"What happened?" Valerie asked.

"They got two flat tires." Melinda says.

"Well this is ruined." Melody says.

"Not, yet. I just happen to have a solution to our problem." Reggie says dressed in a Santa suit, with a big stomach. "Reggie." Melinda says. "Just hear me out. I can be Santa, I did buy the gifts for the kids so why not?" Reggie says.

"So, who's gonna be Ms. Claus?" Val asks.

"I was thinking Josie." Reggie says.

"Me? Why me?" Josie asks.

"Why not you?" Reggie asks and hands her the dress. Josie takes it with huff and storms off to the bathrooms.

"Jo, are you okay?" Val asks. "No, I'm not this was supposed to be fun and now." Josie shakes her head. "It still can be, plus just think of those families and all the smiles they'll have on their faces." Val says as Josie comes out in s full-length red Ms. Claus dress. "Your right Val. This isn't about me." Josie says. "Good and forget Reggie. He's not the focus tonight." Val says and takes Josie's clothes and puts them in her bag. "Thanks, Val." Josie hugs her. "Your welcome, now come on it's almost time!" Val loops her arms through Josie's, and they exit the bathroom.

Aside from the minor hiccup the food drive went off without a hitch. The families enjoyed themselves. The kids loved their gifts and they loved trying to steal Santa's beard. Josie teasingly scolded them not to do it again. Couples danced and all the kids wanted Mr. And Ms. Claus to dance and they did. Once the song was over. Josie told the kids the story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman. Soon it was time for it to come to an end, but the girls promised they would see them again next year. When everything was put back the way it was before. They all headed to the parking lot saying goodnight they parted ways till morning.

 **December 25** **th** **, Christmas Day**

The girls were up early and getting ready for their Christmas number. They had on their trademark ears and they decided on wearing red and black. Soon it was almost time. They waited to be announced.

"You know them and love them. Here once again in this magical stage we give you Josie and the Pussycats sing All I want for Christmas is You!"

The platform rose and out they came. The crowd cheered.

_(Josie)_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(Valerie)_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_(Melody)_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_(All)_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_(Josie)_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_(Valerie)_

_Don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_(Melody)_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_(Valerie)_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_(All)_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Ohh, Baby ...My Baby..._

_You know I love you_

_So baby, baby...My Baby_

_You know I love you_

_So baby, baby...My Baby_

_(Josie)_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_(Valerie)_

_(And I)_

_(Melody)_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_(Josie)_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_(Valerie)_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_(All)_

_I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do, baby?_

_all I want for Christmas is you_

_Ohh, Baby ...My Baby..._

_You know I love you_

_So baby, baby...My Baby_

_You know I love you_

_So baby, baby...My Baby_

_(Melody)_

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_(Josie)_

_And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air_

_(Valerie)_

_And everyone is singing_

_(Josie)_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_(All)_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

_(Josie)_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_(Valerie)_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_(All)_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_all I want for Christmas is you_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_Ohh, Baby ...My Baby..._

_You know I love you_

_So baby, baby...My Baby_

_You know I love you_

_So baby, baby...My Baby_

_All I want for Christmas is You_

Once they finish, they stay for the fireworks before calling it a night. Reggie casually glances at her when she leaves. She smiles heading back to her apartment for some much-needed rest.

 **December 31** **st** **, New Year's Eve**

Josie and the Pussycats finished up with recording their album for 2019. They leave to get ready for the New Year's Eve party at Pop's. Josie arrives in a black tube top with a leopard print skirt and black boots. Her only accessory is her cat ears. When she walks into Pop's she sees its almost crowded. She spots her girls and cousin. And Reggie with two other guys with him.

"Josie over here!" Mel says. Josie makes her way over to their crowded booth.

"Hey everyone." Josie says.

"Josie meet Reggie's cousin and friend. This is Sweet Pea and Archie." Melody says. Josie looks at the boys one is in a leather jacket with jet black hair and the other is a jean jacket with red hair. Both seem friendly enough.

"Nice to meet you." Josie says. They talk for a while then it's time for the girl's number. They make their way to the roof and do an outstanding performance. Once it's over they make their way down and order a milkshake and take a seat in the booth with Toni.

"Hey T, are you okay?" Josie asks.

"Yeah. You guys killed it as always." Toni says masking her sadness with a smile.

"We always do." Valerie says.

"So, who has the alcohol?" Melody asks.

"Mel!" Josie and Valerie say.

"What? I know you're thinking it." Mel says. Josie and Melody roll their eyes.

"Well this has been fun, but I'm calling it a night." Toni says. Josie slides out Toni can get out.

"The night's still young, stay and party with us." Melody says.

"Thanks Mel, but not this year it's not the same." Toni says. Josie hugs her cousin.

"Drive safe. I'll call you tomorrow." Josie says.

"I will." Toni says and exits the diner.

After three hours of conversation they all headed outside. Melody was leaning on Sweet Pea she was very intoxicated. Valerie stood next to Archie. And Josie only slightly tipsy leaned against Reggie. The countdown had begun. Everyone was shouting.

 _3...2...1!_ At the last second Reggie scooped her up and kissed her. Josie was taken by surprise but let it happen. She instantly felt hot. She placed her hand on his chest. After a while he pulled back with a stupid smirk on his sexy face.

"So, your place of mine?" Reggie asks.


End file.
